


Catch The Mouse

by Kobuntan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basement, Dark, Drama, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Horror, Mystery, Suspense, Writoween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima decided to challenge Kageyama, Oikawa and Hinata into a test of bravery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch The Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in a writing challenge so, hope it's good! Enjoy~ #writoween

**Dark room / basement**

Oikawa felt a cold breath on his neck behind him and quickly turned around as chills ran down his spine. He squeezed the flashlight in his hands, his breathing went frantic. He already regretted that he agreed to this stupid event. What was the point of this anyway? They were only walking around an old house, each step they took a creak could be heard. Tsukishima’s stupid idea of who is the bravest, him or Tobio made his blood boil; of course his pride would not allow him to back off. So here they are wandering around. “I think we are not alone in here.” His face was covered with cold sweat, and his pulse fastened. An evil grin curled the corners of Kageyama‘s lips and danced in his eyes. So far, so good. He managed to make Oikawa uncomfortable, once again. “You are imagining things.” He said. “Don’t tell me you are scared, Oikawa-san.” For a moment, Oikawa would swear his eyes glowed red.

The floor was radiating cold and musty, the curtains were tattered in half. Mouldy and musty-smell was crawling down the walls; Oikawa felt depression swoop on him. He just arched his eyebrows. “You wish, Tobio-chan.” They walked through a dark winding passageway, lined with old several chains thrown in the corner of the room. They were long and rusty, telling stories no one wished to listen to. Kageyama touched the wall, the moment he touched it he shivered. It was, wet? He heard a wheezing sound coming up behind him. He looked at his own, now moisty hand, it was weird. Why were the walls wet? He cleaned it into his trousers and turned his head to find his old rival. Looking around one more time and seeing no one, he cursed the Great King under his breath. Why did he have to walk away in this damned place? God knows where that boy is wandering. Kageyama's mind was full of curses ready to spit on Oikawa like a poison when he finds him. As he was passing the hall, he wondered how long he'd been alone. Probably half an hour? Probably less. As he passed the last door he saw the stairs, he remembered that Hinata and Tsukishima went upstairs. Knowing that Oikawa joined them, he decided to do the same.

By his left shoulder, he felt a cold — death cold — breath on his cheek. He tried to jerk his head around, afraid, yet wanting to see what was there. However, his mind kept telling him not to look around and to continue walking. He took a deep breath and carried forward, the clever boy he was. After several minutes of futile searching, he finally heard a familiar voice and a familiar girly scream. A rush of delighted satisfaction went through him when he was finally near them. Tsukishima's lips curved into a sly grin as he greeted Kageyama, Hinata was more than relieved when he saw the setter.

Tsukishima dragged his honey eyed gaze behind his figure, searching for another person. When he couldn't spot him, he cocked an eyebrow. “I see you finally got rid of Oikawa.” It was more of a statement than a question. Hinata's face for suddenly pale as he looked up at Kageyama. “Y-You wouldn't—” Kageyama clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked down on the orange haired boy. Tsukishima’s chuckle echoed through the hall. Kageyama shot an unpleasant glare at Tsukishima. “Of course not! I thought he is with you. Guess I was wrong. ” He scratched the back of his neck, wondering where that stupid King could wander. They were walking through the hall, in total there were six doors, each side had three. They walked carefully and Hinata attempted to synchronize their steps. The upper room’s door was open; a couple of roaches were scrambling around. Hinata squeezed Tsukishima’s shoulder, sweat running down his face. He gulped hard as he said, “In horror movies there is usually someone who is about to kill us!” He hid himself behind the tall blonde

youngest who was giggling under his breath. “That’s right, I had no idea you could be this clever.” Tsukishima pointed out. Hinata wanted to snap back but as soon as he opened his mouth, lighting lit up the room and the thunder reminded them that this night was not over yet.

The small boy was already chanting all the prayers he could remember as he was dragged by Tsukishima forward. Kageyama on the other hand, was already standing in front of the slightly opened door, he tried to push his head between the door and wooden frame but it was too thin. He caught the knob and slowly opened the door, the creaking sound echoed through the whole house. Sending chills down their bones. Tsukishima scolded Kageyama for his slowness, as he walked through the door he bumped into Kageyama with his shoulder. “Ara, sorry, I thought you are already in.” His eyes sparkled with joy and satisfaction. Kageyama clenched his jaw. A vein popped on his forehead.

Another vein on his forehead seemed ready to burst when he saw Hinata giggle. “Hinata!” He growled under his breath. Not good! Hinata thought to himself as he tried to back off, forgetting about the place where he was. He moved aback and as he put his foot down on the ground, he trod on something hard and broke it. He looked down. Suddenly he froze. He saw a bone being broke in half, his heart was racing in his chest, and his hands became sweaty again. He fell on his bottom and with widened eyes he looked up. “I-Is that,” He gulped. “A human bone?” His eyes were running from the dark haired boy on the blonde haired one. Kageyama looked down, his hands started to shake in fear but he didn’t want to show it to others, he pulled the sleeves lower so that his hands were hidden. A drop of sweat ran down his forehead as he gulped, unsure what to say. Tsukishima, on the other hand, was nonchalant about it all. It was just a bone for him after all, could’ve been an animals, yes; definitely it belonged to an animal. “Who knows?” He said as he looked around the room.

It was dark, a cold breeze hit him, he turned his head towards the coldness and spotted the broken window, clearly some younger children were throwing rocks at it. The wallpaper was coming off and it was in shreds. The room had no furniture except a smaller table, chair and a cradle. Clearly this room belonged to an infant, he shrugged uncomfortably. Kageyama helped Hinata to stand up, he was still shaking and his eyes were running and scanning the whole room. “There’s nothin—” Tsukishima was cut off by Kageyama. “Did you hear that?” Kageyama whispered, listening closely. He thought he heard a murmur of voices. Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow, unsure what to think. Sure enough, Kageyama did hear something, and it sounded like Oikawa. Hinata trembled from head to foot, clinging into Tsukishima's sleeve again who was trying to push him away. Without any success, he already regretted thousand times that he picked Hinata to go with him. He thought it might be fun, which was at the very beginning, however now as Hinata was scared it was getting on his nerves. He wished Hinata was the lost one, not Oikawa.

Damn, both Tsukishima and Kageyama cursed under their breath as the three of them hurried down the corridor. The raven haired boy kept his hands in his pockets and his fingers clenched inside his fists. He made a mental note to himself, once he sees Oikawa's face it will be decorated with redness after his punch. Kageyama and the others followed the breathing sound to the door to the basement. Opening it slowly, he turned to check if the boys are behind him, walked downward into the smelly underground room. Kageyama had to hold his nose, his stomach felt upset and he was about to throw up when he heard a loud scream. Tsukishima growled under his breath some unknown curses

as he held his nose. Hinata was too shocked and scared to care about the smell. Kageyama gulped hard, ignoring the smell of rotten meat and made his way down the stairs towards the last door. Why were such rooms always so cold and dark on top of that, mixed with such unpleasant smells? He wondered. “Oh, gross,” Kageyama said as he touched the cold knob. It did not move, it was locked. The moment he tried to do it again he heard a sharp intake of breath from someone. “Oikawa-san?” Calling out, he tried to pull the knob again, nothing.

Another yelp could be heard, a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead. Tsukishima pushed Kageyama on the side, covering his hand with the sleeve of his hoodie he caught the knob and tried to push it forward with force. Still nothing. Hinata wasn't doing anything. He was just standing and shaking, the handy guy he was. He tried to break it down by running into it with his shoulder. Tsukishima had to swallow his pride to tell Kageyama to do the same as him, he couldn't ask for help directly now could he. Both of them tried again, almost frantically to break through, and felt the door give in, heard wood splinter in the door frame. Tsukishima winced in pain as the pain went through his entire body. After doing this several times, they managed to break the door open. Both of the boys were panting, holding their shoulder, but Hinata was pale and gasping.

“O-Oikawa-san!” He dropped on his knees when he saw Oikawa supported himself with his left hand against the wall. Droplets of blood were dripping down the side of his face. He was breathing heavily and his clothes were dirty and ragged. Kageyama with Tsukishima looked at Hinata and then moved their eyes into the room and spotted Oikawa in a state they thought they will never see him, not even in their wildest dreams. “What happened?!” Tsukishima barked at him and took a few steps closer. His body pumped full of adrenaline and his mind wondering just what on earth happened to him. Kageyama's whole body was throbbing; his body was ready to take action. By now the tears were running down Hinata's cheeks in a steady stream. “Oikawa-san” He kept repeating, bubbles of snot in his nostrils as he mumbled his name over and over.

Oikawa coughed and looked up, meeting three pairs of eyes waiting for his response. “I don’t know...” He confessed and coughed again. “All I remember was how I turned around t-to see if Tobio-chan is there, but he was gone!” He shot a reddened glare up at him. Kageyama, confused, shake his head in disagreement. “I was there, I did not move! You wandered away somewhere.” He said, his voice was slowly rising. “I was the one searching for you; I even went upstairs to check if you are with these two!” He moved his hand, pointing at the youngsters. Oikawa looked at him suspiciously; Hinata babbled something about treating his wounds which caught Tsukishima’s attention. “You think I carry a medical kit with me?” He moved his hands over his pockets and glared at Hinata. “Right, I forgot I’m wearing the wrong hoodie today, sorry for that.” He scoffed and earned an insult from Kageyama.

Oikawa inhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath, to make it steady. “We should get ou—” Oikawa started to sputter, but then he started to cough again. Kageyama nodded and supported Oikawa to steady him. Tsukishima felt his upper lip twitch in annoyance as he walked towards Hinata and collected him on his feet. In a blink of an eye he grabbed Tsukishima by his sleeve and held him tightly as if his life would depend on it. Tsukishima was more than sure of the fact that he will mock him, and there will be no end of it. They were walking up the stairs, something was not right, the wind felt so cold, and Kageyama had a strange feeling inside his stomach. As they were walking; Tsukishima kept teasing Hinata whose mind was already somewhere else, completely ignoring him and ruining his fun. They were slowly making their way towards the main hall.

Outside it was already raining heavily, from time to time a thunder could be heard. As they were moving forward, Oikawa started to cough uncontrollably. Kageyama stopped and made him sit down, Tsukishima only looked over his shoulder, when Kageyama told him to keep moving he did, and slowly they disappeared from his sight. As he was turning around to face Oikawa, his vision went black. His eyes opened to narrow slits, his vision was blurry. The darkness that surrounded him made him think if this is the end.

He blinked few times until his vision was back to normal, he looked around the room, and he was in a dark room, a basement perhaps. He tried to stand up but something did not allow him. He looked behind his back and realised that his hands were being locked in chains. The room was small with no windows; he could barely see the person's face. As the person leaned forward, he saw Oikawa sitting on a small chair, mouth split into an evil grin that sent chills down Kageyama's back. “Tobio-chan.” He chirped, leaning his head to the other side, sizing his figure. Kageyama hissed as he tried to pull his hands, his fingers were curled into a fist. “The fuck you want?!” He raised his voice, causing lightning and thunder to strike. Oikawa’s eyes crinkled and his lips curved into a sly grin. “Now, why the rush?” He stood up and made few steps forward. “I should remind you that one has the right to oppose me.” He licked his lips, which had gone oddly dry. He was holding a hunting knife, and his face was twisted with hate. Kageyama was no longer calm; pressure was rising in his body, his breathing faster and his heart beating rapidly. “You are no better than me.” He growled and leaned towards the young boy, he slid the knife over his cheek, the coolness from the blade send thousands of chills deep down his bones, Kageyama's fear intensified and gulped hard. “Now then, shall we begin?” His lips curled into a sly grin and his eyes narrowed in challenge.


End file.
